The Hidden Woman
by CavalierQueen
Summary: Colby accidently meets a woman who stays hidden from life. Her children are kidnapped and they are thrown together, he pulls her out more into life, she gives him more to have in his life. R&R T for now, enough interest will move to an M. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer for entire story. If you recognize them, they belong to Numb3rs and CBS. If not, the characters are mine as is the story. **Reviews feed the muse**, which helps complete the story which I hope will ultimately contain lots of Colby-sex.

The Hidden Woman

Chapter 1

The phone for the downstairs bellman rang. It was one of her days to write so she was slightly annoyed at the intrusion. Picking up the phone she tried to sound pleasant. She knew the guys would not have called her it hadn't been important.

"Hello?" Her deep voice still had a hint of irritation and some curiosity.

"Ms. Bennington. I 'm sorry to bother you, but I have two FBI men down here who would like to speak with you."

"Have you checked their badges thoroughly?"

"Yes, m'am. Should I send them up with Billy?"

"Yes, thank you Sam."

Ophelia checked herself in the mirror. She had very little makeup on since she had not been expecting visitors and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She quickly pulled her thick wavy blond hair out of the ponytail and brushed it out till it gleamed. She quickly brushed her teeth, checked her tank top and low riding blue jeans, sighing feeling these were hardly the clothes to greet the FBI in, but maybe something a teenager would wear. Oh well, it was too late now. She quickly glossed her lips as the elevator dinged and was ready when there was a knock on the door.

She sighed nervously and went to answer the door. Both men easily flashed their badges, possibly responding to her nervous look, maybe because of something the guards had said. At any rate, she was polite and invited them in.

"I'm Colby Granger and this is my partner David Sinclair. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Ok, I've never been interviewed by the FBI so pardon my nervousness. Would you like something to drink? Soda, coffee, tea, water?" Her voice was seduction itself and Colby could feel himself responding to her. When she opened the door, all that blond hair, glowing bare skin, and midnight blue eyes he thought he had been hit in the stomach he almost doubled over. How is that for detached professionalism? He could not even find his voice to answer her simple question.

David answered for them both, "Ice water would be great. It's pretty warm out there."

She smiled and went to get them ice water. "I haven't been outside all day except to take my kids to school so I don't really know. Today is my writing day, so I never go out on those days. Now, how can I help you?" She place two tall glasses filled with ice on the table in front of them and two bottles of water." They both thanked her and Colby asked the first question.

"Do you know a Larry Sorrington?"

"Of course, we dated occasionally. At one time, he was often my escort to fundraising balls. Why?"

"I am sorry to let you know but he was killed this morning."

Ophelia teared up but did not cry. Her voice was shaky when she asked, "How? Why? Was it an accident? I suppose not since the FBI wouldn't be investigating an accident."

"No m'am." Colby was embarrassingly taken with her, and was trying to be as professional as possible. "He was murdered in his office. His papers were gone through as well as his computer."

"Murdered? He was an accountant. A very good one I suppose given how much money he seemed to have, but still an accountant. Who kills an accountant?" She was genuinely confused, and a little concerned that somehow this might end up affecting her and her family. She had liked Larry well enough but things had not ended well and she surprised herself at how unconcerned she was with his death. It was very confusing and the two FBI Agents must have read her confusion.

David jumped in. "You said he seemed to have a lot of money. Why do you say that?"

"We hadn't dated very long, maybe we went out about ten times. I met him about three months ago. But when we did go out he would take me to very pricey restaurants, he drove an expensive car, wore expensive clothes. At the charity balls, he would also make very large donations. We never talked about money, so I never really knew whether it was all for real or for my benefit. Unfortunately, that happens. Men seem to be more interested in my money then in me. One reason we only dated occasionally. The last time we went out he tried to soft sell me on letting him manage my money instead of my current arrangements. I turned him down flat, and I'm afraid not very nicely. After that I refused all dates requested even though he continued to be persistent. He even asked to borrow money, a rather large sum of money. After that phone conversation I blocked all his calls and he was never allowed to approach me. I go everywhere with a body guard."

"How much did he ask to borrow? And do you know what it was for?"

"He wanted to borrow half a million dollars. I have no idea what it was for. I got the impression he owed people money, but I think it was the desperation in his voice that makes me think that."

"Was he ever here when you weren't here? Did he have any access to your computers or financial papers?"

"Except for my housekeeper and obviously my children, no one is ever here when I am not. I don't even allow maintenance when the Penthouse is empty. So no, no one has access to my computer. I have a password as well as an RDS encryption on it. My books are on the computer. I have almost no financial information on there because I have a private attorney and CPA that handles everything for me, including paying bills. My children have an old computer for them to play games on, but it is to slow to store anything on it. Everything on my computer gets copied to disc and put in a safe every night."

"How old are your children?"

Ophelia laughed, "Four and six, I hardly think they have started on their life of crime already."

Both men laughed, and Colby stayed seated even as he said, "I guess that is all the questions we have. Here is my card, including cell phone, if you think of anything else." He handed her card intentionally touching her hand as he passed it to her. Both of them looked at each other's eyes and were shocked at the jolt that went through them. She withdrew her hand quickly, looking almost frightened by the intensity of the shock she had just felt. She walked both men to the door and elevator since they could not get out without her key, wished them good luck on their case and apologized for not being able to help more.

They left and she toyed with the card from Colby Granger. Interesting, but she had long ago taken herself off the market. Ever since her husband died in the plane crash three years ago leaving her with a baby and a toddler, she had decided she would live a life of celibacy. Her life was busy with children and her writing and teaching, she needed nothing more, at least most of the time. She had no interest in men, and tended to only go out when it was a necessity such as a gala or when her mania overtook her and she needed to enjoy the company of a man. Men might cross her threshold to pick her up, but there had never been one to cross at the end of a date… ever. She was attending fewer and fewer galas as her anxiety levels increase and the bombardment of people, their feelings and thoughts just ended up making her ill. And her writing had become more and more her outlet for her manic behavior rather than men. Men only wanted two things from her, her body or her money, neither of which she was inclined to share.

The two men rode initially in silence in the elevator. Then David spoke up, "You believe her?"

Colby looked straight ahead pausing and assessing, then looking at David. "Every word. I'm not sure she would know how to lie."

"Me too. She's not involved. But I do think that you Granger have lost your heart to her already."

"No way. She's way too uptown for me. I'm just a poor boy from no-place Idaho. But God, is she stunning or what? And she was in jeans and a tank top, not even a bra."

"That's what makes me thing you aren't so far out of her league as you think. She is pretty casual, very nice and polite, no sign of arrogance or snottiness. She was just nice. Not something we encounter every day. Who knows, Granger? You've pulled a rabbit out of your hat before."

Hit that review button!


	2. Chapter 2

The Hidden Woman

Chapter 2

Four hours later Colby's phone rang with an unfamiliar number on it.

"Granger."

"Agent Granger, this is Ophelia Bennington." Her voice was panicked, she was obviously crying, and starting to hyperventilate.

"What's wrong? I need to you take really deep breaths so I can understand."

"I'm going to let my body guard tell you, I'm already hysterical." Without waiting for his approval, she passed the cell phone to Bobby, her body guard for at least four years. He had a tremendous amount of military training and he calmly and succinctly explained what had happened.

"We went to the school as usual to pick the kids up. They had already been taken by two men with FBI jackets on. They flashed badges and said they were retrieving the kids because Ophelia was at FBI headquarters. The school stupidly allowed them to go with them. For that, they will pay. If the children are hurt in any way, the payment will be commiserate."

Colby stopped him right then, "Bobby right? Don't tell me that part ok? I don't want to have to arrest you when this is all done. What can you tell me about the men?"

"The men seemed to have some sort of Russian sounding accent. No one here at the school would know the difference between Croatian, Russian, or Serbian. Whichever one it is, it is bad for the children. They will certainly make ransom demands so I need to get Ophelia back to the Penthouse. I assume you will want to get your stuff set up there."

"We'll meet you there. We'll come in plain clothes, work it out with security to get a key to that damn elevator. I'll send people to the school, and we'll get an amber alert out immediately. What were they wearing this morning?"

"Jenny was wearing blue and white plaid private school skirt and white shirt. Michael was wearing navy blue pants and white shirt. They both had on navy blue windbreakers with the school logo on it."

"Good. I'll get the amber alert out and be there in 20 minutes and mobilize our teams here. See you in a few minutes."

"Agent Granger? You should know she is extremely fragile emotionally. She won't live through this if anything happens to the kids. At the same time, she can be very strong, even ruthless for short periods of time. And she will do anything to get the kids back safely. The kidnappers have made a terrible mistaking fucking with her."

"Understood. Good bye."

An hour later the FBI technicians had taps on all Ophelia's phones. Rosa, out of fear and a need to do something had started cooking to be able to provide food for the number of people who were there. Ophelia's KSR person, Kevin Brown showed up almost at the same time as the SAC, Don Eppes. In addition her lawyer and CPA joined them in the case of managing the ransom demand. By the time everyone was there, Ophelia, while she had obviously been crying hysterically an hour before, was now in a numb, extremely clear headed and directive mode. She could maintain that operational mode for short bursts of time before she broke down. She started by setting everyone clear.

Her soft, deep voice broke through the noise and conversation that was going on around her.

"May I have your attention please? Thank you for coming to my aid in this very difficult time." Silence immediately descended on the room. "We have both the KSR representative, Kevin Butler, who I pay exorbitant amounts of money for his expertise since I, as are my children, are obvious targets for kidnapping. We also have the FBI. I expect both teams to work together to get my children back. I intend to pay whatever ransom demands they have." A number of people started to protest and she simply held her hand up for silence. "Believe me I understand the risks. As easily as I can transfer the money into an account, I can also transfer the money out once we have the children." Everyone looked at her in surprise. She smirked quietly, "I have a very, ummm, talented CPA."

"Now this is extremely difficult for me. This is a persona I am not able to maintain for long and there may come a time I may need to lean on you while I speak with these people." Ophelia looked specifically at Colby and touched Bobby's arm beside her. "Once I am done with however many phone calls there will be, I will have to have some time alone before I can take the next step. Please do not take my disappearing into another room, of which there are many, to be disinterest in what you are doing. It is my only way of preserving my sanity."

The unlisted, private home phone rang. Everyone got ready and she picked up the phone on the 3rd ring.

Her unintentional sultry voice went across the phone, affecting the men in the room as well as the man on the other end of the phone. "Hello."

"We have your children."

"Of course you do." That was an unexpected response to his statement and threw him slightly off his game. Kevin from KSR gave her a thumbs up for the unexpected. "I'd like to speak to them please."

"No, you cannot speak to them until we get our money."

"You will not get your money until I speak to both of my children. It appears we are at an impasse." Her voice had a level of danger in it that surprised everyone given how fragile she seemed. She would not be bullied or blackmailed, but she would maintain a polite, if frigid and dangerous tone.

"Impasse?" Apparently his vocabulary wasn't very good.

"Yes, impasse. It is the same word in Russian as it is in English. Apparently you are not college educated, or even high school, but most thugs aren't. It means a block to our progress. Our talks have reached an impasse. You will not let me speak to my children and I will not give you your money until I do. An impasse."

"You are a bitch."

"Да, я могу быть. И если вы не препятствуете мне поговорить к мне детей теперь, то, я приму они мертвы и эти переговоры законченн. Вы не увидите пеннио, и вы умрете для вашей тревоги. (Yes, I can be. And if you don't let me speak to my children now, I will assume they are dead and these negotiations are complete. You will not see a penny, and you will die for your trouble.)"

"Your boyfriend stole money from us. He is now in no condition to repay it so we come to you."

"My children. Now."

Fine. Then we get our money?"

"Then we continue negotiating. If I do not speak with my children, there will be no money ever."

There was some whispering on the line that could not be understood, and then her children's scared voices came on the line. "Mommy, mommy, these really scary men took us from school. They didn't have the magic word but the school sent us anyway."

"It's ok, honey. We are going to have you back home soon. Be very brave for mommy, ok.?" And the man's voice picked up.

"Thank you for letting me talk to my children. They sound very scared. I hope you are not scaring them intentionally. That would make friends of mine very upset."

"Let us talk about your boyfriend. He is the one that has caused all this trouble."

"Not that it is terribly important, but I am a stickler for details as you will learn, he was not my boyfriend, simply a convenient piece of eye candy. I know nothing of his business."

"Just the same, we expect you to cover his debt with a healthy interest. We want $850,000 delivered to a numbered account in two hours."

Again she calmly, with her sultry voice responded but had stopped her pacing beside Colby resting her hand on his shoulder. "You can have your money. I will arrange for the wire transfer. Однако, вы должны знать что если мои дети поврежены внутри так или иначе, если там будут волосами свободными от ponytail или отрезока моей дочи на моем сынке, то вы не получите вашу деньг и я буду иметь каждое mercenary в hunt мира вы вниз и убить вас, тягостно и медленно. Если убиты или molested мои дети, то я увижу то. (However, you should know that if my children are harmed in anyway, if there is a hair loose from my daughter's ponytail or a cut on my son, you will not get your money and I will have every mercenary in the world hunt you down and kill you, painfully and slowly. If my children are killed or molested, I will see that there is a huge bounty on your head. And have your head brought on a pike to the FBI offices to assure me you are dead.)"

The man on the other end of the phone was rattled. This was supposed to be a straight up transaction, and it definitely was not.

"Будут вами женщина? No one имеет что много сила, call up каждое mercenary в мире (Who are you woman? No one has that much power, to call up every mercenary in the world.)"

"You were a fool when you planned this. You did not research who you were dealing with, did you? I was just some rich dilettante, with two children that were vulnerable to your assault. I can and I will do what I have said. The transfer of funds and the return of my children will happen simultaneously. I will have a blackberry that with a single button will transfer the funds, but my children will have to be released to me before I press that button. That button never gets pressed if my children are not in my car waiting for me."

"I will call you back in one hour. Be ready to transfer the money. We will have your children."

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Hidden Woman

Chapter 3

The phone call was terminated, and Ophelia, who had been pushed past her limits, sank into the couch next to Colby. The tech spoke up first. "She kept him on the phone long enough I got a very clear reading on where he is and I can track him as long as his phone is on. Even if it is turned off, I got enough of a signature that I can pick it up. He wasn't very smart." They all got up to look at the screen at the location. Colby squeeze Ophelia's knee next to him and got up to look as well.

"That is a warehouse district, mostly abandoned. It would be easy to sneak in and take them out. Let's suit up and get SWAT moving. Colby, " Don looked at Ophelia and how fragile she seemed, especially after the phone call, "can you stay here with Ophelia and run things from operations? Keep us up to date on the next phone call. We should have this taken care of before that call."

Colby and Bobby both looked at Don gratefully, while Ophelia just stared ahead, almost comatose. The people who were leaving, left, and Rosa came over with some ice water and one of Ophelia's pills. She took it without thinking and then suddenly stood and ran to the bathroom vomiting until there was nothing but dry heaves. When she came out she walked straight up the stairs to her bedroom to brush her teeth and brush her thick golden tresses. She did all this on auto pilot. She changed shirts, putting on a long sleeve special forces t-shirt, then came downstairs and into the library where she lit up a clove cigarette. She wished it tasted like clove, but she would just have to settle for the wonderful smell. She sat in a huge oversized leather chair, making her look even tinier and more fragile than she was.

Colby silently walked in. She had left the door open a few inches, so he took a risk that if not welcome, he would not be screamed at.

"I always loved the smell of clove cigarettes. Don't you wish they tasted that good?"

Ophelia laughed slightly, "I was just thinking that very thing. But I supposed if it tasted like pumpkin pie all the time, everyone would have such a nasty habit."

"If you think it is a nasty habit, why do you do it?"

"I only do so at times like this. If I didn't need every brain cell I have, I'd be having a scotch too. When operations like this are over, what do you do?"

"Usually go home, have a beer or three and watch sports on TV. Sometimes there is the bar I go to where I can country and western dance."

"Not married? No girlfriend?" She still hadn't taken her eyes of the downtown landscape and the ocean far away.

"No, neither."

"It must be lonely to go home after a big adrenaline day to the TV set."

"Yeah."

"A man a few words, huh Colby Granger?"

"I guess so. Where is the kid's father?"

Ophelia was silent for a bit and just when he thought she wouldn't answer, she finally whispered, "He was killed in a plane crash a month before Jenny's first birthday."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry."

She finally turned and looked at him, sadness in her eyes, but a slight smile on her face, "Colby, I don't consider it as prying. It is an innocent enough question. I am an extraordinarily wealth widow with two small children. I am not as emotionally stable as I would like to be, but I have a terrific amount of support that helps me stay sane and allows me to focus on what keeps me sane. What you saw today was a glimpse of how I used to be, strong, capable, focused, and intolerant of either stupidity or of any harm to my children. Then Michael was killed and life sort of went on its own little bender. I have never been that person again. I can 'fake it 'till I make it' in this case, but then I become very ill and it takes me a while to recover. Once we get my children back I will probably spend days, maybe weeks in bed."

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve any of that. You are too nice of a person."

"That is very sweet Colby, but you met me this morning. I try to be nice, but I can be suicidal and I can be manic. When I am suicidal, the depression is overwhelming and if I speak at all it is usually not very pleasant and very scary for the people around me. Mostly I cry for no reason and every reason. When I am manic, which often am I write or spend money like crazy. I have terrific amounts of energy and feel like I can conquer the world. Once I finally got diagnosed properly and on the right meds at the right amounts, my life has sort of shifted into varying shades of gray. Not many highs, the lows are not as low, I guess it is more like what a normal person's life is like. But I liked when I saw in colors, and not just gray. But either the breakdown or the meds broke my color maker. That makes me sadder than anything."

"You said this morning you don't date, really not much at all. It sounded like you were withdrawing more and more from the world."

"I don't date. I certainly don't seek out a relationship. I've been celibate since my husband died. What decent man would want to be saddled with a woman with bipolar mood disorder that is constantly swinging, who has two children by another man. Granted I can function, I teach Master's and PhD level classes, and I write bestselling novels, some that get turned into movies. And I have more money than Oprah. But I have yet to meet a man who is interested in and honestly cares about my children, is patient enough with me to swing with my moods and ground me so that I don't swing to far either way, and doesn't just want my money or my body. That is what they all want, money and sex. I mean really Colby, why bother?"

"There are men out there that aren't just after your money or your body. But if you hide in your gorgeous Penthouse that is virtually impenetrable, you will never meet them. They would have to accidently stumble upon you, like I did." He stopped suddenly, realizing what he had revealed. He wouldn't take it back and he wouldn't apologize, so the two of them just sat there looking into each other's eyes. Their eyes were almost the same color Cerulean blue. She reached across the huge leather chair to touch his powerful arm.

Without breaking eye contact, she smiled at him, "Thank you Colby. I am not ready to leave my self-imposed prison, but perhaps when this is over you will come and visit. We should probably check on what is happening. The next call will be coming soon."

Leave a review please!


	4. Chapter 4

The Hidden Woman

Chapter 4

The call did come in, but not exactly what they were expecting. Don was calling to let them know they had the children and they were safe. The bad guys had stupidly decided to shoot it out for their $850,000 they would never have gotten anyway.

Ophelia started to cry, thanking Don and the team that had retrieved the kids. They were on their way home and ready to see their mother. He then asked to speak with Colby. Don explained to Colby all the evidence they had found, including a computer opening a whole new bag of worms on the Russian mob. It was actually a great find, but it was unfortunate the children had to be involved.

Colby smiled and hung up the phone with a "That is really good news. I'll get all of equipment and techs rounded up and send them back to the office. I'll stay here until the kids get home. Thanks Don. This is really good news."

When Colby hung up the phone he turned to find Ophelia looking at him. She had already shared hugs with Bobby who was headed downstairs to meet the kids, and Rosa who was almost inconsolable and already started fixing the kids' favorite meals. Ophelia moved slowly towards Colby, who also started moving towards her with his arms open. She felt his chest first as she climbed inside his arms and felt when they circled her body. Their bodies were pressed together as she started to cry in relief. She had not felt so safe in five and a half years. The last time Michael had held her. Now, she had the same feeling.

Finally Ophelia stopped crying all over Colby's shirt, went to wash her face before the kids walked through the door, and came out beautiful and pulled together as she heard the kids' loud talking as they exited the elevator with their army of guards. Now that they were home, this whole ordeal had turned into a grand adventure. The front door opened and the dirty but no worse for wear kids screamed into their mom's arms. Jenny started to cry when she saw her mother and soon after Michael started to cry as well. She soothed and comforted them until they were relaxed, almost asleep.

"Hey, babies, before you fall asleep go say hi to Rosa and give her a hug and we'll get you a bath and you can go to bed in your own cozy bed."

"Can we sleep in your bed tonight mommy?"

"Of course you can baby. But you gotta get a bath before you sleep in mommy's bed." Ophelia started to tickle both kids making them laugh hysterically. Soon she stopped and pulled them up to give Rosa her patiently awaiting hugs. Before Rosa took them upstairs for their baths, Ophelia introduced them to Colby. Unlike most adults who stoop to greet young children, Colby squatted so even at his large size he could look them in the eye. He professionally looked them over for injuries or molestation, while he smiled and talked to them making them laugh.

Jenny smiled shyly at him saying, "You weren't with the FBI at the place we were. Did you stay here with Mommy? Are you not a very good FBI man?"

Ophelia made a embarrassed squawk, while Colby laughed. "No, I'm a very good FBI agent. But my boss, Don, did you meet Don?"

"Yeah, he was really nice. He seemed so scared we might be hurt."

"Yeah, Don cares a lot about kids so he would have been scared. Anyway, Don thought your mommy might need me to stay here with her."

Michael spoke up quietly, "In case something went wrong, right?"

Colby sighed silently. Michael picked up on everything. There would be no soft selling to this kid. "Yeah, Michael, in case something went wrong. But it didn't, did it? You are both home and safe with Bobby, and Rosa, and your mommy. And you get to sleep in Mommy's bed, huh? That must be pretty special."

Jenny laughed again, "Mommy has the best bed. It's got lots of comforters and pillows and is super soft and super big. We are the only one who gets to sleep there with mommy. No one else since daddy has slept there. But I like you Colby. Maybe she'll like you too and let you sleep there too."

Again Ophelia let out another embarrassed squawk, and then ordered them upstairs for a bath.

Colby was laughing but then he got serious. "I should probably take their clothes for evidence."

Rosa was about halfway up the stairs and turned towards him. "I'll put them in bags for you Agent Granger."

Ophelia sighed as she stood close to Colby. Everyone had left and the only stuff left behind was Colby's. They were alone again for the second time that day. He tentatively brushed a hair away from her mouth with the tip of his finger.

"I'm going to go way out on a limb, but I have to know, otherwise I will never know and that would be terrible. Do you think we could go out sometime? Soon, with or without the kids? I know we just met today but do you think it is possible for us to have something between us?"

Ophelia smiled gently at him, afraid of what she was going to say, but she remembered how she felt in his arms a little while ago, and knew even if she was afraid being with him was right. "Colby I think there already is something between us. And yes, I'd like to go out with you. After what the kids have just been through, I think they would have to go too, but they go to bed early and we would have time after that. And Rosa can always watch them too. So, my long rambling answer is yes, I think I would like that very much. After what I told you this afternoon, it doesn't scare you to be with me?"

"I think sometimes it might be a challenge, but nothing that would scare me off. I've been through a lot of scary stuff. You're not so scary, unless your head turns all the way around and you spew green vomit. THAT might get a little scary." Ophelia laughed at the iconic movie reference to compare herself too. "I gotta get in to work. How about I call you later tonight to check on you? Or will that wake the kids?"

"Nothing short of a nightmare wakes my kids up. I'd like it if you called. I think I might miss you when you walk out that door."

Colby stopped at the door to the Penthouse with his gear in one hand and his jacket in the other. He turned to face Ophelia and gently kissed her on the forehead. "I think I will miss you too. I'll call you later tonight."

Remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Hidden Woman

Chapter 5

Two days later the kids were bored and ready to go back to school. There was no way they were going back to the parochial school they had been going to, so she made arrangements to have them join an extremely selective school that was serious about security. This was one of those times she was pleased she had money. All entry exams, interviews, and hassles were waived just because of her name. The school routinely had body guards waiting the entire day protecting children against kidnapping. Specialized key cards were required for entry. Her children would start there the next day.

Leaving the kids with Rosa and taking Bobby with her, she went to the school that had allowed her children to be kidnapped in the first place. She walked into the principal's office, Michael Cannard with Bobby immediately behind her. Bobby was ready to tear the place to shreds, and Ophelia had asked him to reign it in unless necessary. First she presented Mr. Cannard a letter informing him she was withdrawing her children immediately. There would be no further payments forthcoming. The second letter was a copy of the personal letter she was having sent to every parent about the incompetence surrounding security that allowed her children to be kidnapped from the school. While she didn't outright encourage the parent's to withdraw their children, she knew most would. The third document was a legal declaration that she intended to sue the school, the principal, school personnel involved in the release of her children to the kidnappers, the church, and the Archdiocese for putting her children in serious danger of bodily harm. The principal almost keeled over onto his desk.

She looked at his apoplectic face and smiled. "The papers on the lawsuit are being filed today, as we speak. I wanted to present the initial declaration to you personally. I don't want the money. I sure as hell don't need it, but I will make this school, you personally, as well as the staff that sent my children along with people who did not have the safe word and who did not bother to check with the FBI to verify their story pay for your negligence. How many Russian FBI agents do you think there are who look like thugs? You are all idiots and you will pay personally, as well as your staff. I will keep you and the others buried in paper so you are as bankrupt as the Archdiocese, even more so since I plan to take the Archdiocese down too. You can pray that I get bored with it all before you are living on the street. I have met with you and your staff every month to discuss security. Everyone knew about the safe word, even if they didn't know what it was. My children SCREAMED not to go with the men who did not have the safe word. They KNEW the rules. And they were held for ransom by the Russian mob because of your incompetence. I will bring you all down. The entire house of cards, not for the money, hell I could bail out the bankrupt Archdiocese and not lose any sleep, but because you endangered my children in the worst possible way. Better get a good lawyer. But you know what, I have the best in town and I am his only client. He has nothing to do except drown you in paperwork. Imagine how long I can drag this on and how long you can afford to pay $600 an hour. Have a nice day Mr. Cannard." With that she got up from her chair turned her back on the principal who literally looked like he might die of fright, and walked out the door with Bobby following in close formation.

They got into her big black armored Mercedes, Bobby starting the car and then he turned around and looked at Ophelia. "Nice to have you back in top form, even if it is only temporary."

She smiled at him as well, "Nice to be back. Before we leave I wanted to call Colby and see if we were still on for lunch before we head over there."

"Granger."

"Hey Colby. I just wrapped things up at school. Are you busy or can you still have lunch?"

"Definitely on for lunch. Have Bobby bring you to the office. I'll meet you in the lobby, get you through security along with Bobby's gun, and I thought you might like to see the team before we head out for lunch. There is a nice little bistro within walking distance."

"That sounds nice. We'll be there in a few."

Ophelia, Colby, and Bobby walked out of the building after talking a while with the team. Colby had dressed a little different that day and everyone had been giving him a hard time. Fortunately it didn't come up when Ophelia was there. He had bought some very nice black Armani pants and matching sport coat and an Armani shirt the color of his eyes. He had actually bought quite a bit of nicer stuff, but that is what he was wearing that day. Liz had also helped him pick out some expensive cologne. He would certainly not embarrass Ophelia by how he was dressed. Ophelia noticed how gorgeous he was with the shirt the matched his eyes. While he had a beautiful face and she thought she could spend hours caressing it, that shirt made his eyes really stand out. They had spent ten or fifteen minutes talking with the team, talked about where she was changing the kids' school too. Everyone laughed about various things and she left with Colby leaving the impression of being very nice, just a regular person. The team, especially Don and David, were really happy for Colby because he had had a long string of nothing, and here he was going to lunch with an amazing beauty, who was really nice and really rich to boot.

As they passed through the exit at security, returning their badges, she leaned up to Colby's ear and told him how really nice he looked. "That shirt really shows off your eyes Colby. And I like the way you smell. You weren't wearing that the other day." She smiled at him happily while Bobby watched from behind, happy that she was happy.

Colby held the door for her and she walked through while Bobby went through a nearby door so he could walk slightly in front of the couple. A man approached with two other men who were clearly bodyguards. As soon as Bobby stopped Ophelia and Colby, Colby moved in front of Ophelia, with his and Bobby's body effectively blocking her. Colby immediately started looking for snipers.

"Bobby move her back into the building."

The strange man with a balding head and hair on the side dressed immaculately in what were probably hand tailored English suits and definitely very expensive Italian shoes started to speak. "I only wish to speak to Ms. Bennington. I mean her no harm, absolutely no harm."

The three some were almost to the door to the building.

Colby was angry and frightened for Ophelia. He roughly told the unknown man, "Fine, you mean her no harm, you come inside to talk."

The man was silent and then nodded his head, "As a sign of good faith, I will come inside. Once I am done speaking with Ms. Bennington, my friends and I will leave her, and you, in peace."

Ophelia spoke up from between Bobby and Colby. They created a human wall or shield which made communication quite difficult. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I understand you speak Russian. Will you indulge me?"

She stared at him hard, and then nodded her head, "Отлично. Мы поговорим русского до тех пор пока я не посчитать его не в моем наилучшем проценте. Опять я спрашиваю, который будут вами и вы хочет? (Fine. We will speak Russian until I deem it not in my best interest. Again I ask, who are you and what do you want?")

"Я буду человеком бандиты kidnapped ваши дети предельно работали для. Я пришел apologize. Я имею внучат close to времена ваших детей, и я никогда condoned такое действие. Оно вполне было сделано без моего знания, и включили каждое, котор было общано с. Было потерей $500K, никогда worth ушибить ребенка. (I am the man who the thugs who kidnapped your children ultimately worked for. I came to apologize. I have grandchildren close to your children's ages, and I would never have condoned such an action. It was completely done without my knowledge, and everyone involved has been dealt with. It was a $500K loss, never worth hurting a child.)"

"But you still expect me to cover a debt from a man I barely knew?"

"No Ms. Bennington. I have no further business with you. I simply write off the $500K. You and your family will be protected by my…family. It seems the least I can do."

"I appreciate your desire to offer protection, but as you can see I have quite a bit of my own protection. Thank you though for your concern."

"As you wish Madam, but just the same we will always be in the background to protect you. Here is my card. The number will always reach me."

Ophelia sighed, "If I take that card, it could imply that I am accepting your protection, which undeniably would come with a price that while I may be able to pay, I would be unwilling to. I prefer my protection loyal and with no extra price tags. Thank you for your concern."

"As you wish, I will forever be at your disposal. You will find my offer comes with no price tag, and I am very loyal to those who have my protection. Have a good day. We will leave you to your lunch. Gentlemen. Take care of her, she is truly precious."

With that last word the very polite, genteel, and no doubt extremely dangerous man left the FBI building with his body guards. Ophelia sagged slightly after such a strange and dangerous encounter. She had been terrified the whole time, cautious to not anger the man, and yet trying to make clear her unwillingness to accept what he was offering. In the end he did not accept her refusal, and while there may be no price tag to his offer allegedly, the head of the Russian mob was not one to have in one's life ever.

Colby had caught her when she sagged, and was murmuring soothing words in her ear as they went back through security and upstairs to his office. Colby explained that they would have to file a report with the RICO group, and that team would get the photographs off the camera in the lobby.

"Colby, am I in danger? Are my kids? Why would he come to us like that? He had to know the entire exchange was being taped on the camera."

"Honestly Ophelia, I don't think you are in any danger. I think he is honestly planning to protect you and your kids. But he is a very scary guy, and we cannot take this lightly. You may very well hear from him again."

They still hadn't eaten and Ophelia didn't look like she was up to reports and interviews until she had. Colby asked David to run across to the bistro and pick them up some lunch. Bobby placed both his and Ophelia's orders and David left to pick up food. Everyone really liked Ophelia and couldn't believe how shitty her life had gotten in just a few days. Don was talking soothingly to Ophelia with Colby nearby. Everyone seemed to think the same thing… the head of the Russian mob intended to protect her and her family, probably out of some sense of remorse for the kidnapping and terrorizing of her family.

Two hours later she had given her statements, including the part in Russian, signed whatever had to be signed, and asked to please be allowed to go home. Bobby went to get the car and Colby walked Ophelia to the elevator and out. She had quietly wrapped her arm around his beautiful Cerulean shirt and leaned her head on his shoulder. He could smell her floral shampoo that filled his nostrils. It smelled like stargazer lilies, and he thought he could smell that scent forever. They were not alone in the elevator so they stayed quiet, but he did kiss her head and draw her to him even closer.

Soon they were out of the elevator and her hand slipped down is muscled arm and into his large hand. He intertwined their fingers. She had been careful to stay away from his gun hand and walk on the opposite side. She had learned that from both Michael and Bobby.

"I'm sorry lunch didn't work out today."

She smiled at him, "I got to have lunch with you. Maybe not the way we had planned but still, I think I might take you however I can get you."

He laughed slightly, "That is good to hear because sometimes that is all you get."

"When the time comes, I hope that at least I wake up with you in my bed, whatever time that is."

"I think I can guarantee that Ophelia. Since lunch was a bail, how about dinner tonight?"

"Dinner would be with me and the kids. Our time would come after bedtime. And Colby? You'd still go home to your bed."

"Baby, I wouldn't have it any other way." Colby kissed her on her forehead, gathering up that scent he would always associate with her. "I'll try to be there by 6." He turned and opened the car door, checked for Bobby, ran his thumb down from her temple to her lips. "See you soon."

More to come, but only if the review fairy comes!


	6. Chapter 6

Dear readers: Thank you for reading this story. I apologize but this muse's muse has fallen down the rabbit hole with nary a hair left behind to complete the story. Each incomplete story will be marked as completed and AS IS since I hate leaving so many incomplete stories behind. Thank you again and you might check out some of my other stories. Cavalier Queen


End file.
